Parties
by nonsenseandtwaddle
Summary: Amy is 18 years old, and she just wants to fit in. A party could solve that.


**Hello again! Yep, Amy is my favourite person of all time, mainly because I can relate. Here is a short idea I got. Amy is 18 at this point.**

Amy had never been to a party. Well, she'd been to family parties, but they only consisted of dull conversations, tea and cakes. She'd never been to a _party_ party, the ones you see in teen movies where everyone dances with red cups and jumps in a swimming pool with their clothes _on._

So, when she was invited to one, she was slightly apprehensive.

The party's host, aka Sadie Mills from her maths class, had waltzed into class one day and gave a speech on how her 18th birthday was coming up (like you didn't know, she was a self obsessed twit) and she wanted to invite EVERYONE. So, Amy assumed that meant everyone, bar her. However, as she thought this, Sadie looked right at her and said "even you, fuzzy fingers"

The rest of the class chucked as Sadie took her seat and the teacher entered. Great, she'd been invited, right? Or not. Sure, the nickname stung her a bit, but what got her was how she singled her out, like she was making her come. Amy was smart enough to know that she shouldn't really trust people, after the tormenting she had suffered all of her school life.

Still, it was two weeks away, so she had time to think. After a conversation with her mother, who encouraged her to go (not knowing most of the terror Amy went through with her peers) and realising that it was the last week before graduating, she decided to go.

_Whatever_, she thought to herself; _it's just a party_.

So, the Saturday arrived, and Amy spent what she felt was too much time on getting ready. She wasn't even overly dressed, she just wanted to experiment with the different makeup and clothing options she had found out from overhearing her classmates daily conversations.

At precisely 8pm, her mother dropped her off at Sadie's house. She could hear music booming through the window, so she was assured this was the right place. She said goodbye to her overly cheery mother, got out of the car and joined the gaggle of people entering her house. From a rough glance, taking into account the amount of people who had been invited (the entire year and then some) and the square feet of the house, Amy couldn't calculate how so many people would fit into it. When she entered she realised how.

Everyone was jammed together, dancing or 'raving' to use the vernacular she had learnt from school. They all bounced up and down in sync to a loud hip-hop number that included too many swear words for Amy's liking. Still, she decided to take it as an experiment, and ventured further. She entered the kitchen, where a group of girls and guys she recognised from her biology class were seated, drinking from blue, not red, and paper cups. She edged further, trying to act as casual as possible, but alas, she managed to trip over a wire that was connecting the speakers to a plug, and pulled it out. The whole house went silent, and then a roar of disapproval followed. Amy gathered herself and found the plug and placed it back in the socket, the music beginning again.

_No luck in the kitchen_, she thought.

She left the kitchen and found herself in what looked like the 'hub' of the party; a large games room with a huge TV and beanbags, where Sadie and her closest friends were situated. They seemed tipsy, as they giggled uncontrollably at one of the guys spilling his drink all over him. Amy stood at the edge of the room, trying to go unnoticed, when Sadie spotted her.

"Hey look! It's fuzzy fingers Fowler!" she called "didn't think I'd see your face here"

Amy gulped "well, I was invited?" she queried

Everyone just laughed. They did that a lot, laugh. Amy couldn't see what was funny, so she assumed it was the alcohol talking and moved on.

It was in the back room, a dining room turned bar, that Amy felt she might have hope. She noticed Tammy Spell, a friend of hers from English. Ok, she wasn't a friend, per se, they occasionally looked at each other as Tammy sat next to her, and once last year Tammy had asked Amy what the homework was. So, to Amy she was as close a friend she could get. Tammy was standing in the corner with a couple of girls.

_This isn't too intimidating_, Amy thought, _just go and say hello._

Amy walked over to Tammy and stopped inches before her.

"Hello Tammy" she began

Tammy took a double take "Oh hi..Amy?"

Amy nodded "yes, Amy Farrah Fowler"

Tammy looked confused "are you in my class? I know you from somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm in your English class. We sit adjacent to each other"

"Oh yeah! That's right" Tammy nodded.

The conversation was dead. Well, it hadn't really lived, but Amy was sure it was dead. Luckily, a trio of girls headed over to the corner, and they said hi to Tammy and her two friends, Claire and Anna.

Amy stood in the middle as the two groups conversed, trying to be interested in their conversation about the drink and the 'did you see what blahblah did?' even though Amy didn't know or care about these people or blahblah. Eventually, the conversation died down.

One of the guys spoke up 'It's so hard to hear people with this music' he said loudly. Everyone nodded.

"Well here, lets get closer" Amy suggested, moving her arms from her sides where each group was standing, gesturing them to move forward. However, no one moved. They all just stared at her, until Anna began talking about a movie that she loved and everyone forgot Amy again. Sighing, Amy knew the night was a disaster. She left the group unnoticed and called her mother to pick her up, only realising it had been half an hour. Even so, her mother picked her up and didn't say a word, realising from Amy's face her night was not a success.

Amy went straight to her room, took off her small heels, took off the light dab of makeup she had put on, got into her pyjamas and crawled into bed with her favourite book on biology. She felt like crying. How had it ended up like this? All because in pre-school she had taken an interest in animals and numbers before her peers, because she preferred her books to them, because none of them made any real sense to her. Surely, there was someone else like here, going through the same social hell. At least, not in her school they weren't. Even the 'nerds' of her school didn't like her, as they were only interested in pretend females in their video games.

Taking her glasses off, she curled up under her covers and tried to forget the night. However, she knew the science; those memories would not entirely fade.

**A/N: You know when Amy tried to get the groups to come closer together? That happened to me. Oh, the woes of being a socially awkward teenager. **


End file.
